Healing Hands
by thehunterandhisangel
Summary: Dean is sore, Cas wants to heal him in the only way he can now. Set post season 8, with Cas at the bunker.


It had been a long, stressful week. The physical demand of doing two hunts in 5 days was wearing on Dean's body. He came home with Sam after ridding a local town of some cocky pagan god and was just about ready to collapse right at the entrance of the bunker. Sam told him he should get some sleep, and Dean nodded, heading for his room without so much as a "see you later". As soon as he saw his welcoming, warm bed, Dean kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. Groaning, the hunter rubbed his back and dropped down on his bed, wincing when his head hit the mattress. "Damn it."

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked. He'd been walking past the hunter's room with a basket of laundry when he heard the man curse. Opening the door a little wider, the former angel stepped inside, running his gaze over Dean's tired, splayed out body atop his bed.

Lifting his head just high enough to make eye contact with Cas, Dean shook his head and sighed. "Nothing, Cas. Just sore after that hunt. And I have a headache."

Castiel frowned, closing the door behind him as he approached Dean's bed. He bit his lip before setting the laundry on the floor and taking a seat beside the hunter, who sat up quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked quickly, wincing as his head throbbed from the sudden movement. He brought a hand to his neck and rubbed mindlessly.

Tilting his head, the sympathetic frown never leaving his face, Cas reached for Dean's shoulders. "Let me help."

Dean jerked away from Cas's touch like it burned him. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Dean," Cas insisted, "please let me heal you."

"You... you can't do that anymore, Cas," Dean said, searching his friend's eyes for some sign of understanding. He hadn't forgotten, had he?

Averting his gaze, Castiel nodded. "I know." He looked back up at the hunter. "But I can... I can give you a massage. Your muscles must be tense after this week. A massage... It's the only way I can help now. Please... please let me try." His blue eyes glistened sadly, pleading with Dean, until the hunter sighed and licked his lips.

"Ah what the hell," Dean mumbled, lying back down and closing his eyes. After a moment of silence and an absence of touch, Dean opened one eye and looked at Cas. "Hey, Magic Hands, you gonna do your thing or what?"

A small smile crept onto Castiel's face as he blushed. "I was pondering how to go about doing this..."

"Yeah, uh, 'ponder' over here," Dean instructed, motioning for the former angel to crawl over him and sit on his lap. _If I don't act like it's weird_, the hunter figured, _it won't be weird_.

Castiel's eyes widened at the command as he nodded and planted himself just below Dean's thighs. He gripped the hunter's shoulders and immediately began kneading the knotted muscles there, pulling his hands away when Dean moaned. "Dean, did I hurt you?"

"No, no," the hunter breathed beneath him. "Felt good. Keep going."

Continuing in his movements, Cas watched as Dean all but squirmed under his gaze. "This is... too intimate," the former angel deduced.

"Yeah."

"My apologies." Castiel crawled off of Dean and thinned his lips. "I believe it would be better if you lay on your stomach."

With a quick nod, Dean shifted until his back was facing his friend. He reached for his pillow and pulled it under his head, eyeing Castiel from the side. "Alright," he mumbled, his mouth half in the pillow, "back at it."

Cas smiled and positioned himself over the hunter, this time deciding to rest on his knees and avoid any further contact with Dean. He took hold of his friend's shoulders once more and pushed into the muscles, methodically massaging every inch of Dean's back until the hunter moaned particularly louder than before. Cas paused, his hands hovering over Dean's shoulder blades as he contemplated continuing.

"S-sorry, Cas," Dean said into his pillow, hiding his reddening face from his friend. "Just, uh... Don't stop, please."

His lips parting as his pupils quickly dilated, Castiel agreed, "Alright." His voice was deeper than usual, and, as he attempted to aid Dean with his touch yet again, the hunter beneath him groaned in annoyance. "What?" the former angel asked, sounding hurt and slightly defensive at the thought that Dean would criticize his attempts to be helpful.

"Oh, not you, Cas, I just... I need you to take off my shirt," Dean said as fast as he could, not daring to glance at his friend out of the corner of his eye. "It's, uh, better that way... for massaging."

Cas was silent a moment before he lifted the end of Dean's t-shirt. His fingers lingered there as he eyed the other man's face hesitantly. "Are you sure, Dean?"

Dean gave a short nod and lifted his ass to brush lightly against Castiel's legs. "Hurry up."

Castiel tried to keep his jaw shut as he pulled Dean's shirt off his back, his hands softly grazing over the hunter's skin in the process. He tossed the cotton apparel on the floor and stared at it a moment before bringing his gaze to Dean's tan, bare back. "Dean," the former angel said, his voice low and rough. "Turn around," he ordered.

Quirking a brow, the hunter complied, slowly but surely, and finally managed to look Cas in the eye. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Castiel said with a smile. He watched Dean's curious green eyes follow the movement of his hand as he reached out to touch the hunter's chest. They both breathed small, soft sighs when their skin touched, which led Dean to let out a light chuckle.

"What are we doing, Cas?" Dean asked pointedly, tracing the other man's hand with his finger.

"I... don't know," Castiel admitted, sucking in a breath when the hunter guided his hand lower, towards his abdomen. "What do you want us to do, Dean?"

Dean smirked. "You should take off your shirt, for one thing."

Castiel immediately began working off his shirt, an old band t-shirt he'd borrowed from Dean when he'd needed to do laundry, and tossed it on the floor with the hunter's. "And?"

"And come here," Dean ordered, pulling the fallen angel on top of him as he wrapped his arms around the back of Castiel's neck. He sucked in a breath, both turned on and pained from the impact. "Smooth," he muttered.

"Sorry," Castiel breathed, relaxing against the hunter's chest with a smile. "This is... not helping you. I was supposed to be-"

"Dude, trust me," Dean interrupted, rubbing Castiel's back lightly, "this is gonna feel a _lot_ better than a massage."

Cas lifted his head to meet Dean's lustful stare. "What?"

"Hm?"

"What's 'this'? What are we going to do?"

Dean smirked, shifting beneath his friend and rubbing his crotch lightly against Castiel's. "Well...," he said, his grin widening as Cas groaned, "you still wanna use your hands? 'Cause I can think of a few things you can do with your hands that would heal me up pretty good."

Narrowing his eyes, Cas sat up. "Like what?" He put his hand in Dean's and urged the hunter to show him what to do.

Dean led Castiel's hand down to the button on his jeans, biting his lip as the ex-angel hurried to undo it and pull down the zipper. Cas looked at Dean, waiting for further instruction. Rolling his eyes, Dean pulled his pants down as far as he could, considering that Cas was sitting on his legs, and gestured at his crotch. "Feel free to, uh, y'know, explore."

The corner of Cas's mouth twitched as he ran a hand over Dean's boxer-clad crotch, gripping the man's thigh with his other hand. He smiled when he heard Dean suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly as Castiel massaged the hunter's thighs. "Do you like that, Dean?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut up," Dean chuckled, bucking up into Cas's hand as he squeezed his eyes shut. "More. C'mon, more."

"As you wish."

Cas placed his hands on Dean's hips and curled his thumbs around the waistband of the hunter's boxers, pulling them down slowly and licking his lips as he watched his friend's hardened cock spring free from the material. The ex-angel's eyes became heavy-lidded when he stared at the precum dripping from Dean's dick. "Dean..."

The hunter smirked at Castiel's needing, intense gaze. "Like what you see?"

Castiel nodded slowly, his warm tongue darting out once again to wet his lips. He took hold of Dean's member suddenly and brushed his thumb around the head, earning a surprised gasp from the hunter which quickly turned into a moan.

"God, Cas," Dean breathed, arching his back, his hand roaming aimlessly over Castiel's chest. "More."

"Is this healing you, Dean?" Castiel asked soothingly as he dragged his hand, now slick with precum, up and down Dean's thick cock. "Does it feel good?"

The low and sultry sound of the ex-angel's voice had Dean whimpering and bucking desperately into Cas's hand. "Yes," he moaned. "So good." He threw his head back and groaned at the impact and sudden throbbing.

"Dean, you need to stop moving," Cas said, stilling the movement of his hand on Dean's cock. "Your headache, and your sore muscles," he reminded. "This is supposed to be relaxing."

Dean groaned. "Damn it... just... keep doing that," he said, thrusting his hips at Cas's hand.

"No." Castiel held Dean's waist down with his free hand. "Stop moving."

Biting his lip, Dean nodded and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breath.

Satisfied with Dean's compliance, Castiel resumed jerking the hunter off. He wrapped an arm around the man and massaged his back as he slid his thumb around the head of Dean's cock, enjoying the sounds it had drawn from the hunter the last time.

"Fuck! Cas!" Dean's eyes opened as he felt his orgasm approaching. He lost himself in Castiel's curious eyes, the blue color just barely visible around his enlarged pupils.

The ex-angel seemed to be encouraged by Dean's outburst and picked up pace as he ran his hand up and down the hunter's cock and brought his other hand to gently massage Dean's balls. Dean whined and groaned, and _fuck_, if that didn't make Cas's own erection nearly unbearable. The former angel's hands left Dean for a moment to quickly jerk down his sweatpants and boxers, shushing the whining hunter as he brought his aching dick into contact with Dean's. The couple moaned in each other's ears and Cas started grinding against Dean, fast and desperate at first before slowing his movements and locking lips with the hunter.

"Cas, I... I'm not gonna last much longer," Dean breathed into his lover's mouth, trying not to move as Castiel's naked body rubbed against his. He bit the former angel's bottom lip gently, his breath quickening as Cas moaned into his mouth and moved faster. Dean let out a deep, loud moan and came. Cas followed soon after, lifting his torso so that he could watch Dean watching him as his cum mixed with the hunter's in between their bodies. He moaned Dean's name and rested his head against his shoulder, breathing deeply for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to the hunter's neck. Smiling, Dean rubbed his lover's back and kissed his forehead. "Thanks, babe," he said.

Lifting his chin to meet Dean's loving gaze, Castiel quirked a brow. "Am I your 'babe' now?"

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around the former angel. "Yeah," he said, "I think you are."

Smiling fondly, Cas laid his head back on Dean's shoulder and sighed contentedly against his chest. "Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Castiel sat up beside his lover and swept his gaze over Dean's body before looking him in the eye and tilting his head. "Do you feel better now?"

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched as he nodded. "I mean, I'm still a bit sore, but," he laughed, "Cas, I'm feeling a little too blissful to care at this point."

Narrowing his eyes, Castiel said, "'Blissful'?"

"Shut up." Dean pulled Cas back down on top of him. "Just kiss me," he said, beginning to laugh, "you stupid son of a bitch."

Castiel smiled against Dean's lips as he covered them with his own, opening his mouth when the hunter's tongue sought a way in. He melted into the warmth of Dean; his body, his lips, his tongue. The way his hands ran over his back, as if trying to pull him closer, if that were even possible. Cas broke their kiss to look Dean in the eye and whisper, "I love you, Dean."

Nodding, Dean broke into the biggest smile the ex-angel had ever seen on the hunter. "I love you, too, Cas."

"What now?" Castiel asked, resting his head atop Dean's chest.

"Now? I need sleep."

"Dean, I mean...," Cas sighed. "Will you still want me around tomorrow morning?"

Gripping the ex-angel's shoulders and pulling him up so they were face to face, Dean frowned. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he demanded. "You think I wouldn't want you around? Ever? Why?!"

Avoiding eye contact with the hunter, Castiel shrugged. "I'm... a burden, Dean. I'm not an angel anymore, I'm of no use to you, I-"

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "You shut up, you hear me? You are not a burden. You're... you're my _friend_. My _best_ friend. Hell, I guess now you're even more than that. And who cares if you're not an angel? You're still useful, Cas. You're still healing me," he winked and smiled when Cas let out a small laugh. "I mean it, Cas," he said seriously. "I know I should have said it before, like, years ago, and I can't explain why I didn't, but... I love you."

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Castiel beamed and blinked away the tears that had threatened to stream down his cheeks. "I love you, too, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled, "we've established that." He pulled his lover closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Now let's get ready for bed."

"Together?"

"Hell yeah," Dean said with a smile. "I need you here, Cas. Right here. With me."

And right there with Dean Castiel stayed.

* * *

**A/N - It got a bit pathetically fluffy toward the end there. Sorry for that. I can't keep emotional conversations out of smut, sometimes. :P**

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


End file.
